Being Without Meaning
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Mulder Contemplates Scully and the afterlife.
1. Being Without Meaning

Mulder's p.o.v

Being without meaning, an unidentified entity

Even if there are holes in the ceiling and floor, birthday candles still burn

Immortality smells like death, a long drawnout breath

Near or far away, the one with the perfect hair and doll face always get lost in the crowd

Guitar chords recapture the essence of what used to exist

Right on time, Christ gathers up his children like a thief in the night

Only the lonely know how to stay strong and keep on going

White, black, or gray, everything remains a blur in the end

Even if the best of times turns into a tragedy, there is at least one kind person still around

Now and again, the one wearing a halo hits the ground


	2. A Higher Purpose

Scully's p.o.v

"Your baby will be born with Down Syndrome and deafness. There is a low chance of survival here.

I suggest abortion" the doctor informs Mulder and me. The world crumbles underneath my feet. I

can hardly catch my breath. I have wanted this baby who is supposed to be a girl for a long time.

"We thank you for your time. We will think long and hard about your prognosis " Mulder responds on

my behalf. He sees me struggling and takes me home asap. Taking care of William and Emily

turns my day around. Mulder loves watching me bond with them and yet he can't avoid the big

elephant in the room. Away from the children, we have a heated discussion about the doctor's

prognosis. We are stuck at a crossroads. In our hearts, we believe our unborn daughter

named Faith does have higher purpose.


	3. Lingering Around

Faith Mulder's p.o.v (Mulder and Scully's unborn daughter as a child angel)

"Emily" I whisper into my sleeping sister's ear. Frightened, she turns on her nightstand lamp and

screams. She awakens our sleeping brother William. "Please keep it down. I am trying to sleep"

he snaps at her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Emily whispers to me. "My

name is Faith. I am an angel who happens to be your unborn baby sister" I reveal. Emily's mouth

drops down in shock. Before I can talk further or leave, our parents enter the room. Like Emily,

they can see and hear me.


	4. It is her body, choice, and fate

Mulder's p.o.v

Lasting fulfilling legacy

A difficult pregnancy

Still it is her body, choice, and fate

Time silences my voice

I hold on tightly to my peace and patience

May God have mercy on our souls

Even as birth and possible death approaches, every passing hour and minute matters


	5. Lovely End To All Happy Endings

Scenario: Faith's actual birth

Scully's p.o.v

Hope resting here in my arms

A lovely end to all happy endings

Sweet pure silliness

Unique rare precious miracle


	6. You and I Gotta Have Faith

Fox's p.o.v

I cringe at the sight of blood especially if my wife is hemorraghing. She almost died giving birth to

our daughter Faith. It is a miracle that she and Faith survived that horrible ordeal.


	7. One Precious Tiny Miracle

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Scenario: Faith's birth

Doctor (using forceps to extract the baby): Bear down, Dana, Push harder

Dana (aggressively pushing and screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..

Fox (cringes at the sight of Dana's bloodshed): My wife is losing a lot of blood

A nurse (cleaning up the blood): She's hemorraghing

Fox (distraught): Do something! Don't let her die!

A nurse: The baby must be delivered asap

Dana (exhausted, she collapses in Fox's arms): I am trying, but the baby doesn't want to come out

Doctor (still trying to pull out the baby): Dana, you are making excellent progress. I can almost see the baby's head.

(Dana screams and pushes one last time. With all the strength left in her body, she brings forth Faith.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scenario: The nursery

Dana (observing Faith sleeping): She's an angel

Fox: You and her are both walking miracles


	8. New Northern Star

Dana's p.o.v

A new Northern Star

Beloved divine sunshine

Beloved sweet baby of mine


	9. An Easy Fun Kind of Love

Faith's p.o.v (as a child with Down Syndrome)

Living and laughing out loud

An easy fun kind of love

My sweet silly family

Echoes of Heaven on Earth

My real life dollhouse

One fully thriving church body

Resting peacefully elsewhere

Your world of magical mystical wonders


	10. Maybe Cool, Alright, and Safe For Now

Mulder's p.o.v

Maybe cool, alright, and safe For now

Your tomorrow will be much differently than today

Always looking on the bright side

Let your light shine


	11. Echoes of Home Sweet Home

Scully's p.o.v.

Beneath the rocky surface

Echoes of home sweet home

A being without meaning

My beautiful happy new beginning and ending


	12. Seraph Child

Situation: Faith has realized she is a celestial being (an angel)

Faith's p.o.v

Not of this world

I am a celestial being

God helps me find a meaning and purpose for my life

Heaven is the house that I live in with my silly family


	13. She's Not of This World, But I Love Her

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Faith's birth

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

The doctor: All I need is one more push, Dana

Dana (screaming and pushing): AHA..AHA

Fox (comforting Dana): Your suffering is almost over

The doctor (holding the baby): The baby is out

Dana (exhausted but happy): Finally!

Fox (to Dana): You did it. I am so proud of you, Scully.

The doctor (gives the baby to a nurse): Please take care of her

Dana (greatly concerned): I already know my daughter has Down Syndrome. Why can't I hold my baby? What else is wrong with her?

The nurse (placing the baby in Dana's arms): You can hold your daughter. She has gigantic birthmark on her head. It looks like a star or something similar. That's all.

Dana: Thank you for explaining

The nurse: You are welcome

Fox (swooning over the baby): Faith is a beautiful little angel

(The flashback ends)


	14. Your Invincible Halo and Wings

Scully's p.o.v

Coming into full view

Your invincible halo and wings

Coming into full view

Life's few precious milestones

Even now may Jesus find rest and peace for your soul


	15. A Small Slight Second Chance

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Mulder discovers Scully is pregnant with Faith

Place: The house-Master Bathroom

Mulder's p.o.v.

"The test displays two lines. What do the two lines mean?" I ask my wife. "The two lines mean I am

pregnant. We are having a baby" emotional, she announces to me. We are emotional because we

we have wanted this baby for a long time. We conceived this baby with the help of IVF. Memories

and flashbacks of our previous miscarriages now drown in the sea of forgetfulness.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Mulder's p.o.v.

Celestial child of mine

Of my flesh and blood

A small slight second chance

The joys of parenthood


	16. The small bump that became a big problem

You were just a small bump, four months, then brought to life -Ed Sheeran, Small Bump

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-Faith is a stillborn who happened to come back to life

Scully's p.o.v.

Born sleeping

A brainless unicorn

The small bump that became a big problem

Heaven's precious little angel


	17. Even if it hurts, its worth remembering

Situation: Faith's birth and death

Mulder's p.o.v

Even if it hurts, its worth remembering. We long for a new beginning, but we can't move forward

until we find a purpose and meaning behind all this suffering.


	18. My Almost Big Miracle

Time Period: A Flashback

Crisis: Faith's birth and death

Mulder's p.o.v

"Again, Dana, push" the doctor urges Scully. Scully pushes with all her strength. Who knew giving

birth could require so much work?


	19. A Shortlived Purpose

Scully's p.o.v

My almost big miracle

A shortlived purpose

Such a beautiful dying rose

Special little being without any huge significance


	20. You are Partially Whole and Complete

Mulder's p.o.v

Longing for something more

You are partially whole and complete

Even now you want the cake instead of breadcruba


	21. Such a small precious wonder

Scully's p.o.v

An amazing extraordinary phenomenon

Such a small precious wonder

Your sparkling halo that is in the shape of a star


	22. Blind Shady Faith

Mulder's p.o.v

False hope

A dim lightbulb

My blind shady Faith

Infinite small wonder

Lingering around time after time

Your childlike heart and spirit


	23. My Precious Child Angel

Scully's p.o.v

Sent from Heaven above

A love that I have never known or experienced before

My precious child angel


End file.
